


Letters

by toujours_nigel



Category: Masters of Rome - McCullough
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Letters

“I’m going to write you long letters filled with graphic descriptions, and you’re going to read them out loud to Scylax,” is all the answer Sulla gives, and pushes his head closer to a scroll filled with incomprehensible squiggles that firmly refuse to become at all decipherable, no matter how valiantly he tries.

And he _does_ try, if only because Sulla abstains from him until he succeeds, no matter how prettily he pleads. Or protests that he cannot. The white brow creases in a frown, and the delicious mouth purses, and he is ordered back to the taunting, incomprehensible scrawl.


End file.
